Deadliest catch
by oceanblu
Summary: When Edward, an oversexed party going alcoholic meets the girl of his dreams, will he be able to let go of his demons, will she be able to save him or will addiction consume them both.
1. Late night pubs and cold marble floors

_The distance between _

.omg im so excited about my fist story on this website, I've been writing for about four years and I love! Fan fiction. Im not too sure as to how the fan fiction site works yet lol so bare with me

Ps. Please feel free to give me good or even bad comments I really appreciate it and it helps me fine inspiration

_Enjoy_

Edward

It was one am when my cell phone started ringing, the ongoing ring mixed with my hangover from the night before sounded less like a ring tone and more like nails on a chalk board. I stumbled out of bed with my eyes closed, feeling my way to the chair where I dropped my jeans, my hands reached into my pockets both of them empty "fu%k" I cursed myself for misplacing the only thing that keeps me connected with the out side world, I didn't ever bother to buy a house phone nor did I have an email address, nothing, I was a one number man and I liked it that way. "Dude you really need to learn how to lock your front door" Emmett intentionally yelled from my bedroom door, I cupped my head in my hands "come on, you know I still have a hangover" I thru a pillow at him, but missed, he laughed "hey get dressed we're going to Mickey's tonight" I grabbed my black jeans, black tee and hat from the night before, Emmett looked at me strangely "what" he scratched his head "nothing, nothing at all...im just trying to figure out why girls find that sexy" I smirked "me too"

Everything in the crowded bar became a blur, but I was use to this kind of obscure sense of reality. The liquor in my system sent my brain into a world wind of euphoria. I tried to focus my glazed eyes on the people around me rather then passing out. As my alcohol buzz thickened.

"Hey Mickey send us another round of shots" jasper drunkenly yelled, I took another lazy sip of my beer. Three scantily dress females walked over to our table, one girl was bold enough to sit on my lap, her shirt hung low, reveling far to much cleavage, her mini skirt that hung just enough to cover the starting line of her ass, rose as she sat down, high enough for my to see what color panties she has on with little effort. I let the half naked girl run her fingers thru my hair, to drunk to push her off, I hated when girls touched my hair "me and my friends where wondering…if you guys want to come home with us" she whispered in a slutry voice, I look at the other guys to see if they got the same message from the other two chicks "what you think fellas, should we spend the night with these lovely lady's" said James "I don't know what you think ed" Emmett laughs knowing I was to drunk to make any reasonable decisions. I looked up at the girl sitting on my lap, she was pretty, not really my type but pretty enough to sleep with and never see again "why not" the girls cheered, they took us by the hand as we headed for the door. Jasper paid the bar for the numerous drinks we consumed "by the way what's your name" I asked the blond as if I cared "you can call me whatever you want"

Three hours later I sat outside of their apartment door on the cold marble floor in nothing but my boxers with a lit cigarette handing from my lips. The boys where still inside having their fun, my blond had fallen asleep hours ago, bored and pissed off from the lack of enthusiasm I displayed during our sexcapade. I was half way thru my cig when a neighbor's door opened. I lifted my head to see a girl walking down the steps with a garbed bag in her hands, I could tell she wasn't expecting to see anyone out here by the way she was dress in light blue boy shorts and matching bra. I watched her tip toe up the steps. Her hair was light brown, wild and long just the way I liked it. She had an angels face sweet innocent eyes with full lips. I wanted to talk to her, but had nothing to say. If the setting was different, if I wasn't half naked in a stranger's apartment hall way, then maybe, just maybe I'd be able to come up with something clever to say, something that would make her laugh and immediately feel comfortable around me, something that would led to an exchange of numbers. Unfortunately this was not at all the case, I was just a half naked guy sitting on her apartments cold hallway floor with my cig hanging in-between my lips and no matter what I said she'd feel uncomfortable and probably call the cops.

"hey" I mumbled trying not to startle her, she jumped anyway "oh my god, you sacred me" I stood up for a more formal greeting "hi my name is Edward" I held out my hand, she looked unsure and I cant blame her, I was half naked "umm hi...Im skyler" her voice just above a whisper, floated in the air, I tried not to laugh as her eyes danced around my face like to lost butterflies desperately trying not to land on my crotch "skyler" I said to myself. The name felt good on my tongue "umm are you ok" she looked more concerned then scared "yea im fine im just waiting for my friends I guess" she raised one eyebrow "naked" she asked bashfully "no my clothes are inside, I just came out here for a smoke…you want one" I held out my pack of Newport's "no no I don't smoke" she shook her head "come on ill teach you, its not that hard" I looked at her with pleading eyes "my mother would kill me" I took two cigarettes out the pack and handed her one "I wont tell"

Skyler

I hesitantly took the cigarette from his shaky hands. He smiled at me as if he hadn't smiled or held a real conversation with anyone in a wail. The dark circles under his eyes clearly showed his lack of sleep, but nothing could conceal his almost painfully beautiful face. He let out a soft sigh as he roughly ran his fingers thru his disheveled hair. I watched him, watching me, his eyes carefully focused on my face. He appeared to be the kind of guy that was use to having women throw themselves at him, but for some reasoned was still uncomfortable in his own skin. I couldn't help but imagine the countless girls he'd been with; his back sported freshly made scratches from whoever he bedded tonight. Imagining her nails dragging themselves up and down his soft milky skin made me sick. His lighter was half way tucked in his boxers, nice and snug between his torso and the elastic waistband. This boy was to sexy for his own good and dangerous to girls like me, yet I couldn't help but feel safe around him considering the fact that I wasn't exactly fully clothed and not once did his eyes wonder.

Edward

"Here hold it like this" I placed the cigarette between her fingers "and just inhale, but not to deep ok" she nodded with the cig pressed between her cherry lips, if I had one wish I'd be that cigarette. I laughed to myself "are you laughing at me, am I doing it wrong" she sweetly frowned "no your doing fine, I was just thinking" I said with my head hung low "so…which one did you sleep with" she casually asked I was taken back by her question "what do you mean" she put out the barely finished cigarette, a sin in the world of smokers, but I let it pass "I see them bring home new men almost every weekend, im young but im not naïve" I smirked "the little blond one… it wasn't worth it" she pushed her hair behind her ears "what exactly where you trying to gain" I looked at her puzzled "I don't know, I was drunk...maybe I just wanted some affection" I laughed at how pathetic I sounded. We sat in silence for a moment. Another door opened, out walked Emmett, James and jasper "god I have the worst hang over, who's idea was it to come here" grumbled jasper "look who it is, we though you ran off without your clothes rob" kellan handed me my jeans and shirt. I stood up and quickly got dressed "who's this, don't tell me you ran off and found another lady" James patted my on the back, I looked down a skyler's embarrassed face "no she just a friend, we where just talking" Emmett gave me suspicion look "yea whatever you say Edward, look we called a cab we'll meet you down stairs, bye Edward friend" James waved at skyler and left with the other boys. "Im sooo sorry, they don't know how to behave" skyler stood up "it's fine no hard feeling" I tucked my hands in my pockets "I want to see you again" she slightly opened her door "I don't know if that's such a good idea, I barley know you" I laughed "that's the point I want us to get to know each other"


	2. a tiny spark thru the haze

Skyler

"Skyler come help me with these bags" yelled my mother from down stairs; I rushed out the front door and down the steps "óh shot, I forgot to buy some eggs" she began to dig in her purse for her wallet "here go to the store and pick up some eggs, ill get your father to help with the bags" I nodded and walked down the street, it was a normal Saturday mourning, bright and boring. I decided to take the long way since I wasn't in any rush to get back home. Half way down the block I spotted a

Rambunctious looking group of guys existing the local coffee shop, the second Edward walked out the door I knew it was him, his wild hair was unmistakable. I quickened my paste hoping he wouldn't see me, it had been weeks since the day we meet, I gave him my number that night secretly hoping he'd call but my phone never rang "skyler" his voice stopped me in my tracks, I slowly turned to face him "hey" I shyly waved "how have you been" he asked, as if we where old friends. I watched his lips drink from the rim of his coffee cup "fine, I was just on my way to the market" I tried to sound like I was in a rush, I started walking again, he followed "well then I guess we're off to the market" he flashed me a smile worth a million bucks "hey guys ill meet you later tonight" he yelled to his friends with out breaking eye contact with me.

Edward

I rolled thru the isle using the shopping cart that was now full of junk food that I didn't need as a scooter. Skyler watched my child like antics with smile on her face. It had been three weeks since the night in the hall way and although I desperately wanted to call her, I never got a chance to. My drinking and all night partying was getting in the way "Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry or all three" I asked when we got to the frozen food isle "umm strawberry is my favorite" I looked at her in disbelief "strawberry! no vanilla is classic" she simply shrugged "classic and boring vanilla's only good when there's something on top" she teased my mind instantly roamed to a dirty place "strawberry it is" I dropped the carton in the cart "why exactly are you buying all this food, most of theses things are my favorites, not yours" she peered down into the cart "well so you'll have something to eat, tonight I mean I was going to ask you if you'd like to come over to my place and watched a movie or just hang out" silences I rambled on "we wont be alone a bunch of my friends will be there, we do this every weekend…I don't want you to think im some type of freak or anything" the look of uncertainty on her face was put to ease "that sounds great"

"Go make some more popcorn Ed Jacob's hogging it all" whined rose. I sat comfortable on the couch next to skyler who was laying down in the opposite direction with her feet gently rested on my lap. Everyone immediately fell in love with her soft spoken demeanor, the girls called her a breath of fresh air compared to the women im usually associated with "come on Jacob stop being a pig and share" I playfully kicked him in the back of the head "ill get some more popcorn" her soft voice seemed to ease everyone in the room, she walked to the kitchen before I could protest "she is so awesome" said rose as she stuck her tongue out at Jacob who was still stuffing his face "no really Edward, you got to marry this girl, she is way to good for you" said Emmett "if you don't , ill marry her ,she can pop my popcorn all day long" yelled out James "no one getting married we barley know each other" skyler walked back in the room with a fresh blow of popcorn, she handed the blow to rose before laying back into her position on the coach "so what are we watching" she asked "dawn of the dead" she eyes widened "I don't like scary movies" she moved her legs from my lap, sitting up right with both her hand gripping the side of the couch "don't worry, I wont let the monsters get you"

Half hour into the movie skyler innocently laid her head on my chest jumping and flinching every time a zombie appeared on screen "are you ok" I whisper, she nodded her head "ill be fine once this movie is over" I chuckled "its not that bad, me and the boys go to the gun rage all the time, that hole shot them in the head thing is a piece of cake" she didn't say anything which made me nervous. The overwhelming need to run my fingers thru her hair became more intense I discreetly placed my hand on the small of her back, her skin soft and warm making temptation all the more worse. My fingers had a mind of their own gliding up and down her arm, innocently caressing her with my finger tips. her body felt at ease on mine, a perfect fit "is she sleeping" Jacob whispered. I looked down at her angelic face, she had indeed fallen asleep "wow she's pretty" Jacob thought out loud, his eyes shot up at me waiting for my reaction "don't even think about it" I growled wail slowly lifting myself off the couch with skyler cradled in my arms, she rapped her arms around my neck as I carried her to my bedroom, I gently laid her body down. Emmett peeped his head in my room "what you doing in here man" he walked closer to examine what my eyes where fixed on "if I was you, I'd be in that bed" I rolled my eyes at his vulgar comment "im not a pervert" I saw a smirk slowly appear on his face from the corner of my eye "I can name about fifty occasions where you have been the perfect example of a perv…what it is about this girl ed, I can tell something's up" his voice was more serious then usual "this stays between us" he nodded "……I guess…I feel like, she might be the one to change me, like she could make me a better person" he laughed "you seem alright to me" of course I did, I was just like him

Making me a better person was an impossible task, but she looked the girl for the job. Someone who could really level me, I needed to be brought back down to earth. The last three years of my life have been a blur of pubs and strangers beds. My parents along with Alice have been worried sick. Hearing very true rumors about their drear son's promiscuous way's tortured them, no one could get thru to me, because I simply didn't care. Life is just a meaningless waste of time when everything you want is handed to you on a sliver platter with a bow on top, but when I first saw her I saw a spark, a tiny little spark thru the haze, so small, but with so much possibility. Hope is what I never had, yet for a second, wail looking in her eyes, I felt hopeful.


	3. dont leave me

_The distance between _

Skyler

I awoke to the sound of Roberts front door closing. I looked around his dark room wondering how I got there; he must have carried me here when I fell asleep on his chest. I turned over on to my back; his bed was warm and just as sweet smelling as he. My eyes stumbled upon a few half empty liquor bottles on his night stand, his room wasn't as messy as most boy's, although their wasn't much in the spacious room .Just a king sized bed, night stand and couch I could hear him walking around the apartment, probably cleaning up after his friends. I slowly stood up, scratched and walked out the room to find him. He stood in the kitchen now in his boxers and a tee shirt with his back turned to me, if I wasn't for our fist meeting being under similar circumstance's , his lack of clothing would have frightened me. I boldly sat on the counter beside him,

we were now at eye level. His eyes glanced up at me and then back down at the sandwich he was preparing. "did you have a good nap sleepy head" he chuckled "why yes I did, im surprised I didn't have a nightmare" he rolled his eye "I would not have let anything happen to you sky, not even in your dreams, I would have been there, I bet you knew that subconsciously and that's way you didn't have any nightmares" there was a moment of awkward silence "you called me sky" I was whispering now, looking down away from his intense glare "do you mind, I'll call you by your full name if that's what you prefer" I couldn't hide the smile on my face with a brick wall, he could feel it "no I like it, its nice" he nodded "tell me something about yourself" he asked as he lifted himself on top of the counter next to me "I don't know what to say" I paused my wild hair behind my ears "anything, everything, tell me about your family" I looked up at the ceiling "umm, well I live with both my parents, my mom and dad are both doctor's and my older sister is in med school, so you can guess what the want me to do for a living-" he cut me off "you don't want to follow in their footsteps" he asked with a concerned face "part of me wants to, having other people plan out your life makes me feel sort of safe, but its not my passion….i think I want to be a writer, they'd never allow it though" he looked sadden "you cant let them choose your path, even if your scared, you have to do what makes you happy…promise me you'll at lest try to talk to them about the future you want for yourself, promise me" he held up his pinky, I linked it with mine "ok I pinky promise"

We somehow ended up laying on his bed side by side as he drilled me with random questions "what's your favorite color" he asked "tomato red, sliver and gold" he nodded in approval "I think tomato red is my favorite color too, what is you favorite type of movie... I already know its not horror" he pressed before I could question his seemly sudden likening to my favorite color "I like romantic sappy movies" he positioned him self on his side so that he was facing me "I never really liked romantic movie, maybe because I cant relate….have you ever been in love sky" I thought about it for a second even though I already knew the answer "sadly, no, why haven't you been in love before, I bet you've had tons of girlfriends" I was facing him too now "no, I've had tons of conquests, I don't think I've had a single girlfriend my whole life and if I did I surly don't remember her, in fact I've never even had the slightest thought about love up until about three weeks ago" his eyes where blank and dead "why is that " I was almost scared to ask "no one has ever been that appealing to me, I'd try to get close to them, but most girls seem to think that im some kind of Greek god, they cant get passed what's on the outside, so I did the next best thing which is to bed them, its my way of feeling close to someone without the constant frustration of trying to get them to

get to know me…..and then eventually I started thinking that it was my fault, that maybe I wasn't that interesting, so I just stopped trying all together, in the end they get what they want and I get what I want, even if it is for just a few hours" my heart was breaking with ever word his pain became more evident "is that really what you want Edward, too run around town a drunken slut your whole life" he looked away from me "can we talk about something else" he muttered, I knew my chose words had effected him "I think I should go" I stood up and began to look for my shoes "please don't" he whispered still not looking at me, I ignored him "skyler….please, just…stay" he stood up and held me gently by the arm, his eyes deeply looking into mine with much sadness, the way a new puppy would look at you if you left it standing in the rain "don't leave me, not now"


	4. then let me be taken

_The distance between _

Edward

She looked up at me in the darkness of my bedroom with her usual uncertainty; little did she know I would have gotten on my knees if she asked. This overwhelming need to be near her was pulsating thru my body "I'll talk about whatever you want" she sighed wail dropping her shoes on the floor, I let her climb back into bed first before getting back in my position "I can't spend the night Edward" I noticed she was still in her jeans and tee shirt "yes you can, just take of your clothes" I blurted out without thinking about the sexual undertone, she rolled her eyes "I definitely will not be doing that, not around you" I laughed "if I wanted to have sex with you, you would have known it already" her mouth dropped which only made me laugh more "im not saying you would have done it, but I definitely would have made that very clear and if you rejected me, I wouldn't be laying here in bed with you" she still looked at me with the same facial expression "besides its not like I haven't seen you in your knickers before, so take off your clothes and get under the covers with me, I promise you there will be no funny stuff" I held my hands up, she slightly smirked and removed her clothing, I lifted the covers for her to slid in "you see, ill be on my side and you'll be on yours"

Skyler

I awoke that mourning lying in his arms, his soft breathes tickled the back of my neck making me smile. I got up without waking him and walked to the kitchen; I fixed breakfast and watched some TV. Edward woke up a few hours later calling my name as he walked out the room, his face lit up with a surprised smile when he saw I hadn't left. He walked over to the coach and snuggled up next to me. Bottom line I was addicted.

Edward

It's been three whole weeks since skyler spent the night at my apartment and we haven't left since. I some how managed to continuously convince her to stay ever time she felt like it was time for her to go. So the days turned in to weeks and I could have been happier, we where completely indulged in each other. I know all her bad habits and she knows mine, the only thing she complained about was her lack of clothing and the fact that she had been wearing my clothes for the past three weeks, but I loved the way she look walking around the apartment holding up the boxers I gave her to wear because they would surly fall right off her hips. She eventually tied a knot in the waistband to keep them from falling. She was my hidden treasure, my precious sky. I would walked up behind her very mourning and wrap my arms around her waist, I'd give her innocent kisses on the cheek, which is this as far as I've gotten this whole time, and she was a tough cookie.

in the wake of the mourning I'd lie in bed sleepless by her side. The warmth radiating from her small fame compelled me to steal that kiss, yet I found the will to resist. Her eyes fluttered open and met mine, a slight rush of relief flashed across her face; she needed me as I needed her. "Good mourning" i softly whispered, as I gave into my need to be closers to her warmth, now that she was awake I wouldn't have to be self-conscious about intruding on her personal space wail she slept, this new gentlemanly attitude I conveyed in her presence was quite troublesome, I was all to use to the drunken overly friendly girls who didn't give a damn if you popped their personal bubble and would hand you the needle to do so "nooo its not mourning" she sleepily moans, throwing the covers over her face to hid from the light that peeked thru my dark curtains "that light is not daylight" she whimpered "then what is it" I asked amused at how much of a mourning person she was not "its… It is some meteor that the sun exhales to light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet. Thou neediest not to be gone" I laughed at her random Shakespearian outburst.

I playfully hovered over her underneath the covers creating a tent with my arms " then Let me be taken, let me be put to death I have more care to stay than will to go Come, death, and welcome! My sky wills it so" I played along "How is't, my soul? Let's talk It is not day" I laid beside her under the dark of the covers "im tried, I wasn't finished with my dream either" she jokily poked out her bottom lip "what was it about" she sighed "I don't know if I want to talk about it" I as curious now "was it a bad dream" she shrugged "I don't know if I can call it a bad dream, nightmares are usually far from reality, this was more like a taste of things to come" she looked at me with a sadness I hadn't seen before "tell me everything" I nuzzled my face into her shoulder ready to listen "well, you and I where fighting, but I wasn't a normal type of fight that most..Um…couples have" she blush at the word couple "it was sooo…intense, I could feel your muscles tighten as you yelled and you where crying…I was on my keens by the door with my hand rapped around the knob, I wanted so badly to leave, but I couldn't and you just kept screaming and screaming" she mused wail I soaked it all in "what was I saying" I hesitantly asked "I don't know, I couldn't hear you, this feeling in my chest was blocking out your voice, it felt like my heart was going to combust" she cringed "what do you think it all means" her eyes where distant now "nothing I hope"


End file.
